Recently, the requirement for the development of a miniaturized semiconductor device and a highly efficient, high output light emitting device (LED), or the like, has highlighted the necessity of allowing for the mass production of chemical vapor deposition (CVD) equipment without degradation in the quality or performance thereof in various industrial fields.
In general, CVD is applied to grow an epitaxial thin film on a top surface of a heated wafer through a chemical reaction of a reactive gas introduced into a reaction chamber.
However, this reactive gas not only undergoes a chemical reaction on the surface of a wafer to be deposited, but also on an inner upper surface of a reaction chamber as a dummy coating due to a parasitic deposition. A deposited material such as a dummy coating or the like may cause a change in a process or may be thicker and finally detached to become particles during the process. This is a factor in a low production yield. In order to eliminate this factor, a deposited material such as a dummy coating should be periodically eliminated, but a series of operations for eliminating the deposited material may bring about a reduction in productivity.